


Mickey Milkovich vs Kent State Gun Girl

by labelma



Series: Characters That I Love Completely Wrecking Bigots [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, This fic was purely self gratuitous, a video of kaitlin bennett came up on my youtube recommended list, and i got mad, and vague references to canon violence and sexual assault, canon compliant post season 10, includes fictitious depictions of a real life person, so this happened, warnings for crude language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labelma/pseuds/labelma
Summary: Just 1,800 words of Mickey Milkovich destroying Kaitlin Bennett aka the Kent State gun girl aka the girl who crapped her pants at a frat party and now goes around harassing people with a microphone and spewing far-right propaganda. Enjoy!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Characters That I Love Completely Wrecking Bigots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Mickey Milkovich vs Kent State Gun Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to mickeygifs on tumblr for this idea!  
> All events written about here are entirely fictional, and all political opinions expressed are entirely my own.

“So why are we here again?” Mickey asked, grumpily brushing glitter off his shirt.

“Because it’s fun. C’mon live a little, we’ve got nothing to be ashamed of.” Ian responded fondly.

Mickey only grunted in response. Spending the day at a pride parade wasn’t exactly his idea of a good time, but it made Ian happy, and there was a part of him, hidden deep down under layers of disdain and disinterest that relished in his newfound freedom to express his love and identity in public. His father was back in the joint for arson and attempted murder after his temper tantrum on the day of Mickey’s wedding, and Mickey had made a promise to himself to be more open to trying new things, and to work on letting go of the shame he had carried with him his entire life.

But Ian was very shirtless, and soaking up the jubilant energy of the crowd, and Mickey found himself realizing there was nowhere else he’d rather be than here with his husband.

That didn’t mean that he was going to let himself get covered in glitter. There were some things that were just too far.

Mickey let himself be pulled further into the crowd by a slightly drunk Ian, instinctually tightening his grip on his husband as the crowd thickened.

“Geneva! It is so good to see you,” exclaimed Ian as they came to a cluster of gay Jesus groupies.

Mickey stood quietly to the side of Ian. He was thankful for what the group had done at the wedding, protecting the ceremony from being ruined by Terry’s wrath, but he had never quite been able to forgive Geneva and the rest of them for exploiting Ian’s mania and then abandoning him when the shit hit the fan.

But he had been in Mexico, and Ian was happy now and that’s what truly mattered.

A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his contemplation. Ian leaned in close so that only Mickey could hear him,

“You okay? You look a little out of it.”

Mickey smirked at his husband and nodded,

“Yeah, yeah I’m good, just a little overwhelmed. I’m gonna take a smoke. Be back in five.”

He gave Ian a quick kiss and began weaving towards the outskirts of the crowd, looking for somewhere quieter.

He stopped under the shade of a sad-looking oak tree far enough away from the excitement that mickey could catch his breath, but close enough that he would have no trouble finding his husband when he was done.

Not that Ian was that hard to find, tall ginger motherfucker.

Mickey lit up and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and letting the nicotine calm his nerves.

“Excuse me, sir, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions?” Asked a voice.

Mickey opened his eyes to find the owner of the voice to be a woman with long blonde hair and an oddly intense look in her eyes. She held a microphone in her hand and behind her stood a man with an expensive-looking video camera.

“Who the fuck are you?” he asked the woman,

“My name is Kaitlin Bennett, I’m reporting on this event. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?”

Mickey shrugged noncommittally which the woman, Kaitlin, seemed to take as an agreement because she powered on.

“We’re trying to get various opinions on the event today, and you stood out to me as someone with a different viewpoint to everyone else,” 

His eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. What the hell was this girl on about?

“I’m just going to jump right in, how do you feel about such a blatant celebration of sodomy?”

Mickey’s thoughts ground to a halt,

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked how you felt about such a blatant celebration of sodomy? It seems unnatural correct?”

A part of Mickey registered that a crowd had begun gathering around them, but most of him was stuck to the spot remembering his father yelling about disgusting faggots, the rage in his eyes the day he found Ian and Mickey together, the florist who refused to do business with them after finding out he was gay, and he was unable to form a coherent response.

“Excuse me, sir, I asked you a question.” Demanded the woman who seemed to Mickey as if she was eating up the attention from the crowd.

He spotted a flash of red in his peripheral vision and saw Ian walking over with a purpose, gay Jesus groupies following behind him.  
The sight of his husband filled him with a sense of ease, and he felt himself pulled away from his memories and back towards the present.

“What’s unnatural about celebrating love?” Mickey snapped at the woman. He had put up with enough homophobia in his life, and he wasn’t about to let this bitch use him for some crappy anti-gay video.

He continued, 

“There’s nothing wrong or unnatural about two men loving each other.” 

“But the bible says otherwise-“

“What the hell is going on here?” Asked Ian sharply, as he placed himself between Mickey and the woman, who promptly turned her attention towards him,  
“I’m just asking this man some questions,” she said in a voice reeking of false innocence.

Ian was about to respond when Mickey placed a hand on his shoulder,

“I got this,” he said quietly. Ian looked at him for a moment, ensuring that he was okay before backing up into the circle surrounding them.

“Why does it matter to you what other people do?”

“It matters to me that you all are taking the word of God and walking all over it. All these people wearing gay Jesus t-shirts, as if Jesus would ever support such disgusting and unnatural behavior.”

Mickey, quite frankly, had heard enough.

All hesitance and residual fear from his father disappearing, he stepped into her space.

“Why do you people care so much about who we fuck,” said Mickey fiercely, punctuating with his hands, “Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Jesus wouldn’t support your hate-spewing, or maybe that some of us don’t give a fuck what Jesus said in the first place.”

Mickey was close enough that he knew she’d be able to hear him even though his next few words were uttered in a harsh whisper,

“Between you and me, I’ve dealt with homophobes much larger and much worse than you. You don’t scare me, not even a little.”

Her eyes darted to the tattoos across his knuckles and his snarl, and Mickey relished in the moment she realized that she had chosen the wrong person to fuck with.

“You know I carry right?” she snapped as her hands came up as if to stop him from getting closer.

Mickey’s face broke into a grin as he tapped his side, right where his piece was tucked into his jeans,

“Oh really? So do I.”

Panic flashed through her eyes as she quickly backed towards one of the cops that had gathered around the group,

“Excuse me, sir, this man just threatened me.”

The officer, who seemed familiar to Mickey, was unmoved by her panic.

“All due respect ma’am, but he didn’t threaten you, he simply informed you he was carrying. It’s legal to carry a gun in Illinois as long as one has a permit. Sir, do you have a permit?”

“Yes,” lied Mickey through his teeth.

“Then he didn’t do anything wrong, ma’am.”

Kaitlin floundered, mouth wide open.

Geneva stepped forward, clearly with a purpose,

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t your whole movement about having the right to carry guns in public?”

Mickey grinned and stepped back, sure Geneva could handle the rest of the conversation. He’d said what he wanted to say and now was ready to get the hell away from the woman and all the onlookers.

Ian made his way quickly to Mickey’s side, grabbing his elbow and leading him away from the crowd towards a side street.

“Mick, that was incredible. You really held your own against her.”

“I’m just sick of people thinking they get a say in what others can and can’t do. I’ve had enough of that in my own life, I don’t need it from some random blonde chick with a microphone.”

They had stumbled into a quiet alleyway. Ian turned to face him,

“She’s a pretty notorious far-right gun activist. She does these types of things all the time, going to colleges, and rallies, asking people leading questions and trying to get a rise out of them. It's pathetic really.”

“Yeah well, she can kiss my ass.”

Ian's smile grew as he leaned forward, breath hot against Mickey’s ear.

“Why don’t I do it for you?"

Mickey certainly couldn’t say no to that.

* * *

Mickey laid in bed, head pillowed on his husband’s chest, while Ian played absently with his hair. The house was quiet, Liam and Franny long since fallen asleep. The room was dark, the only light coming from Ian’s phone as he scrolled through it.

He felt, rather than heard a laugh huff through Ian’s chest.

“Mickey check this out.”

Ian handed his phone over to Mickey who blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the screen.

**Kaitlin Bennett’s Hypocrisy Exposed at Pride Parade**

_Today at Chicago’s annual pride event, Kaitlin Bennett showed her true colors as she accused an anonymous man of assault for informing her he was carrying a concealed firearm. Watch the full video below: ___

****

****

“Babe, you’re famous.” 

“Can they see my face in the video? I don’t want Larry to find out I had a gun on me.” 

Ian smirked at him, 

“Since when do you care what Larry thinks of you?” Asked Ian, humor evident in his voice. 

“Bitch shut the fuck up, he helped me get the promotion that pays the bills for this shitty house.” 

“Don’t worry, it was taken from behind you, no one can prove it’s you in the video.” 

Mickey let out a relieved breath as he felt Ian press a kiss against his temple. 

“I’m so proud of you, you know? I know it can’t be easy hearing that shit, but you were so composed and confident, everyone was in awe of you.” 

Mickey felt a smile creep up his face despite himself, 

“I love you,” he whispered against the pounding of Ian’s heart. 

“I love you too,” came the response as Mickey felt himself relax into his husband’s arms. 

Well, today certainly wasn’t what he’d expected, but Mickey had come through on his promise to be more open. A thought struck him, 

“I hope my dad sees the video in prison. I can just see the look on the motherfucker’s face when he realizes it’s me in the video.” 

Ian’s laugh jostled him slightly. 

“Maybe it’ll be the thing that finally kills him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope no one was offended, but if you were sorry -\\_('u')_/-


End file.
